


Lunafreya's Big Mistake

by Crystalnymphetamine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, They're supposed to be 20 and 16 respectively, This was literally just titled The Cinnamon Mistake in my gdocs, it was a mistake when it happened irl and it was a mistake when it happened in fiction, so theyre really fucking dumb and impulsive, writing it was probably also a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Sometimes curiosity gets the best of us and we do stupid things. This also holds true for Ravus and Lunafreya, who both have always had a somewhat reckless impulsivity when it comes to sating curiosity.Alt: Natural Selection Is Coming For The Fleurets.





	Lunafreya's Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr.

Ravus liked tea a lot. So much that whenever he felt any kind of ailment, he had a tea for it, tea to soothe the nerves, tea to help him sleep, tea to feel energized, and more urgent to his current unwellness, tea to soothe an upset stomach. He was really starting to regret eating that entire cake by himself…

And here he was, standing there leaning against the counter, watching his mug with such intensity, as if it’d make the tea brew faster, suddenly he remembers something, something very important, ‘I forgot the cinnamon. I remember mother always used to say a pinch of cinnamon in your tea soothes tummy aches’ he thought, as he moved to search for the small container of powdered cinnamon in the cupboard ‘I don’t know if mother was actually right, but at the very least it’ll have a pleasant taste’

As he searched, Lunafreya entered the kitchen, carrying a plate with a barely touched sandwich and muttering complaints of ‘Not enough cheese’. She barely spared a glance to Ravus as she began to search for the cheese through the fridge, she was on a mission, and that mission was to get more cheese on her sandwich.

Although rather unrefined, Ravus just scooped a bit of cinnamon onto his spoon and stirred along with his honey and it was upon seeing the cinnamon in his spoon that he had an idea,one that perhaps would make his stomach suffer further.

'I could do the cinnamon challenge everyone in the internet has been speaking about. I bet it’s not even that bad.’ he thought, he spared a glance behind him to make sure his sister’s attention wasn’t on him, and without further hesitation, shoved a spoonful of cinnamon into his mouth.

Immediately, he felt the dryness and the slight spice and the bitterness of it made him remember the taste of that ridiculously expensive alcoholic beverage his former lover always drank, if it was sold in a dry powdery form this is definitely what it would be like, he could do nothing but force himself to salivate to deal with the horrible sensation of in his mouth, he gagged a little, but out of determination, or perhaps stubbornness, he refused to lose the fight against the cinnamon.

In his struggle to get the powdery hell down, Lunafreya turns to him with a concerned look on her face, sandwich long forgotten after noticing her brother was most definitely not okay “What happened? Or rather, what did you put in your mouth now?”

“Lunafreya…Have you heard of the cinnamon challenge?” Ravus asked between soft displeased sounds and attempts to salivate, he was really determined to get the teaspoon of cinnamon into his stomach, even if it killed him. He will never be defeated.

“The Cinnamon Challenge?” She asked, it sounded familiar, she was sure of having heard of it before, but she could not quite place her finger on what it was.

“Aye,” Ravus began, pausing to finally swallow, the corners of his mouth faintly raising in pride, he won this battle “The challenge is you grab a teaspoon of ground cinnamon and have to swallow it” he explained.

“Oh… I always wanted to do that! I’ve seen people dramatically start coughing and choking and gagging, it’s just cinnamon, it can’t be that bad” Lunafreya spoke, rather enthusiastically at that, and Ravus’s tiny smirk of pride grew into a not so tiny smirk of mischief. Lunafreya has obviously never had anything more than a pinch of cinnamon at a time…

“Do you perhaps wish to try it?” he asked, Lunafreya was, perhaps, too caught up in the enthusiasm to notice the mischievous glint in her brother’s eyes, and looked up to him in pure excitement.

“Yes!” she exclaimed as he extended his arm, the container of powdered cinnamon in his hand, the spoon in the other.

Lunafreya took the spoon from his hand and scooped up an irresponsibly large amount of powdered cinnamon onto it, making the expression on Ravus’s face change from mischief to slight concern.

“Uh… Perhaps a tad less would be more prudent…” He could not deny though, that the anticipation to her reaction was still making him giddy despite worrying about it.

“Nonsense, it’s just cinnamon, I bet all those people on the internet are just exaggerating for views” Lunafreya was about to make the biggest mistake of her life “Besides, you were fine” she spoke so confidently, so clueless of her fate, was she blind? Could she not see Ravus had through the years perfected the ability to appear fine even as he was slowly dying?

Time seemed to slow down for Ravus as she slowly brought the spoonful of cinnamon to her mouth, she was really doing it, and the look of dread as realisation set in upon the powdery mistake making contact with her tongue lasted mere fragments of a second before she started coughing and gagging, and ran to the sink to wash her mouth.

Ravus was just breathless, everything was laughter and nothing else mattered, he was snorting, wheezing, tearing up, gasping, he was doubled over slapping his thighs, truly he was enjoying himself.

Had Lunafreya not been so focused trying to wash of the cinnamon off her mouth, she’d think it’s delightful her brother is having fun for once, even if it’s at her expense, and even if he’s starting to sound like a dying seal.

“You should have seen your face” he said between laughter, she gagged further.

“Why did you let me do this?” She retorted, spitting into the sink.

“I warned you about the cinnamon, I told you, Lunafreya, that perhaps you should have used less” he spoke calmly, having managed to regain his composure, though it only lasted seconds, her pout and half hearted shove making the gigglesnorting return in full force.

“You’re the worst” Lunafreya spoke, returning to her sandwich, which mostly just tasted like cardboard after the assault of cinnamon on her tongue, truly a tragedy.

It was only after such intense laughter that the pains in his abdominal region returned in full force, and he remembered the reason he came to the kitchen in the first place.

“I forgot my tea. It is cold now. I need to make more tea, reheating it just won’t be the same” he muttered to himself, another tragedy, though a faint smile still ghosted his face.


End file.
